Draco Khan
Characteristics * Name: Draco Khan * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown (With yellow towards the tips) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Adventure stories, Role-play games, exploring, imagination, wandering, martial arts, sword fighting * Dislikes: Cruelty, stupidity, people in danger, not being augmented (initially) * Family: Appearance Casual LW Attire Background Personality Draco was bought up in a restrictive if caring household. Always told to mind his P's, Q's and be polite, he has a respectful, kind and caring air about him as he seems to always greet people, say hello and be generally as pleasant as he can be. Yet those who got to know him, like Riley, knew very soon after getting past the layers that Draco is rather 'quirky.' Due to his regimented upbringing Draco from a young age escaped into his own imaginary worlds, that he would create, play in, forming stories that he alone knew. As such he was always alone as a kid, and while polite and kind he never really made friends as his imaginary worlds sufficed. As such to many Draco seems to have his head in the clouds, and few people really pay him much mind. Indeed many people feel he is ill adjusted to survive the sudden change environment, especially as he was one of many people who have not been augmented during the transition. However Draco has boundless imagination and could often see solutions others couldn't, and had the smarts to figure out the puzzles that many people just found too hard. Indeed his imagination if his primary fuel, as he finds every aspect about their new world and exciting, living up to his fantasies when he was younger. This has left Draco with really two selves. While not scitsophrenic he can quickly switch between being a very calm and polite individual to a suddenly adventurous and daring person who will leap into danger, even when he was not suited to it. Still probably his most defining aspect is his optimism. He seems to always have a smile on his face and is willing to help, even when that isn't wanted. This determination seems to be unyielding and he will not give up, even when he is unable to pursue. Yet at the same time he has a sense of obliviousness that leaves him ignorant to the danger he is always in. Still it is this drive to help that leads him to training under and develop his skill as a swordsmen. Draco is very jealous that he did not get initially augmented, but is very subtle at hiding it. However after he is augmented he is noted for being slightly vain. He would eventually open up to Riley Skills/Abilities Powers *'Human Augmented Physiology': Upon arriving in the Lost World Eden, his physiology has been pushed to the levels of superhuman. This is due to his body frame from his world, as the Lost World's gravity is much denser as the world is bigger than Earth. **'Enhanced Strength': His strength has grown to where he can easily shatter bones if he used enough force. Another testament to his strength is being able to smash through a person ribcage and throw them through a concrete wall, all while ripping out said persons heart, with one arm. **'Enhanced Leap': Due to his newfound physical strength, Riley can jump at a height over 20 ft. He can also drop several stories and easily land on his feet while carrying another person. Given enough speed and distance, he can leap high enough to catch someone from falling out of an airship, so long as he gets there in time. **'Enhanced Speed & Stamina': Riley has shown to be able run faster than a car driving down a road. Shirou stated that he could easily run 100 meters under nine seconds if he really tried. He is able to run and fight for long periods of time and only needs minimal time to recover. **'Enhanced Durability & Endurance': Riley is able to withstand injuries that would affect a normal human. He is shown to jump from the school building at a high height while carrying Yue and land with little consequence, barely flinch from the attacks of a grief stricken opponent, was still able to run despite getting multiple cuts from a Wildebot in their first fight, and even withstood the pain of getting stabbed in the left arm by Uragami and retaliate afterward. His most epic moment of durability and endurance was shown as he got punched in the stomach by an Infiltrator that flung him several feet in the air and onto a pile of trash, and survived. **'Enhanced Vision & Perception': Riley originally needed glasses, though after his mysterious physical enhancement, he no longer needed them. He's stated himself that he can easily see a person's face from 300 meters away. His brain is able to process visual stimulation to the point where a normal human appears to be standing still, when they're actually attacking him. He can also see how a Wildebot's appendages morph mid-attack to form weapons. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Riley has demonstrated incredible dodging skills and agility, most notably when he becomes scared, he uses said skills to create distance between him and his opponent(s). Skills * Equipment * Outfits * * * Vox Comm Link: This dorito-sized Bluetooth device enables Riley to be linked up to the Vox Super computer, enabling him to find links and access the Lost Tech of the Lost World Eden. Later on, it enables him to be linked up with the other Photonic Master Computers. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans